dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Genesis
The Story of Genesis '(起源の物語, ''Kigen no Monogatari) is an ancient tale present in several religions around the world. It speaks about the creation of the universe by five Gods and the beginning of life. The story itself has different versions depending on the religion, but most have the same consistent beginning. The story itself is split into four sections, each one detailing a certain aspect of reality. Kamuii and Shinjuu: The Story of Reality Long ago, there lived a lonely god. This god was known to himself as Kamuii. He was born into a black, empty void. For eons he sat by and watched this black void, nothing ever changing, nothing ever happening. The Lonely God became bored. "Surely this is not all there is?" He thought to himself. Kamuii desired something different, so one day, he summoned all of his might and released it into one large explosion. The result, was reality. Planets, comets, matter - Kamuii was no longer in an empty void, but now one populated with new creations. He realised however, he poured too much of his power into this explosion, and had accidentally created another being like him. The Being opened it's large red eye and looked at Kamuii. "Where am I?" Said the Being. "You are in my reality, I have just created it and you so that I am not alone anymore." ''Kamuii replied. The Being looked around the reality that was surrounding him, and looked puzzled. ''"But there is no one else here, nothing different, just you and I." The Being said. '' ''The Being, like Kamuii, decided to change things. He summoned all of his power into his hand and released it into a powerful explosion. Suddenly, these Planets were filled with Life. Humans, Animals, even Bacteria. The Reality was no longer lonely anymore. '' ''Kamuii was astonished. "How did you know how to do that? It's magnificent." Kamuii said. "I am from you, and if you can do it, then so can I." The Being replied. '' ''Kamuii was perplexed. '' ''"Tell me, do you have a name?" Kamuii asked. The Being looked down to the new life on the planets below and saw beautiful, green trees. "I am Shinjuu (Literally meaning: Divine Tree)." Shinjuu answered. '' Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi: The Story of the Dancing Sisters ''Eons passed by, and the two Gods were happy at first. But they soon realised that although their reality was now full, nothing changed. Life stayed the same, the Planets stayed the same. The Gods grew sad. "How do we change this, Kamuii?" Shinjuu asked. '' ''"If neither of us have the answer, perhaps another will." Kamuii replied. '' ''The two gods combined their power and created beings like them, but this time, two were born. Two women, sisters, in an eternal dance with each other. The eldest, who was bright and golden, with long flowing hair, was the first to speak. "Ah, where are we?" She asked. "I don't know sister, maybe these beings will know." The younger sister replied. The younger sister, was bright, but grey, with short hair. She always stood infront of her sister. Kamuii and Shinjuu approached the sisters. "Welcome to our reality, we created you to help us." The two said. The sisters were perplexed, but before they could question the two elder gods further, the elder sister looked down at the Reality below. "How beautiful, but it's so stagnant down there." said the elder sister. The two sisters whispered to each other for a few moments, then returned. The elder sister stepped forward with a grin. "I am Amaterasu, and I will bring light to your creation." said Amaterasu. With a click of her fingers, Stars began to appear and light was created. The lifeforms below began to look to the sky, and began to cheer with glee. Plants began to grow higher and higher towards their new gift. The second sister then stepped in front of her sister. "And I am Tsukuyomi, and I will bring darkness to your creation." said Tsukuyomi. With a click of her fingers, the stars began to set and rise, created an eternal cycle. The lifeforms below began to sleep and awaken, days were now born. Jashin: The Story of Death While marveling at their new reality, the four gods spent eons in awe at what they had done. But of the shadows however, the four beings heard a sinister laugh. As the four gods got closer to the laugh, two red eyes appeared. Then a full body, skeletal and foul smelling. "Greetings, I am Jashin, and I will complete your reality." Jashin announced. "Complete? But my Reality is already complete." Kamuii replied. Before they could say anything, Jashin snapped his fingers. The gods looked below, the plants that once grew tall and high, began to be baked by the heat of the Sun. They withered away and died. The humans, who built their houses and tilled their land, began to die. The four Gods were furious. "Look at what you've done to our people! It was perfect before!" Shinjuu said, angrily. Jashin laughed to himself and looked at the four Gods. "Nothing was changing, beings were alive forever. If you want to have a changing reality, beings must die, and be replaced by other beings." Jashin replied. "Replaced by other beings?" Amaterasu said, inquiringly. "The beings that die, can create children that will replace them, then those children will create children of their own." Jashin replied. "Of course, Life and Death in a delicate balance. It all makes sense" Shinjuu realised. The Five Gods: The Story of Destiny Reality was finally complete. Kamuii was content, he had filled the black, empty void with something that changes and never remains the same. Although he could not be biased, Kamuii fell in love with the Human race, and wanted to be able to speak to them all. However, due to his power, their fragile bodies could not handle his presence. Kamuii knew that if the gods stayed in this new realm they had created, eventually life would be destroyed by their presence. So, with Jashin's assistance, he created a whole new realm that was separate form this one they had created. They called it the Pure Land, and there, the Gods lived. He then placed a powerful barrier around the planets below, so that the Humans would never be in danger of accidentally reaching the Pure Land. The barrier however, allowed human souls through it. These souls were the consciousnesses of humans that had died because of Jashin's influence. In the Pure Land, they could reside with the gods. No longer bound to fragile bodies, the souls could freely interact with the gods. Kamuii was overjoyed, and his love for the Human race was not misplaced. Kamuii hoped that one day, all of humanity could join him and the other gods in the Pure Land. After several thousand years, the Gods convened together to discuss their realm. Kamuii revealed his desire for the human race to one day join them in the Pure Land in their full forms. The other gods were startled at first, but they too found themselves in love with the Human race, and agreed with Kamuii. So they came up with a plan. The five gods poured their power into creating two artifacts, with these, the Human race could understand and adopt the power of their creators. The first, was known as the 'Artifact of Space and took the shape of a blade, with five orbs that contained the power of the elements. With this, the Humans could understand creation and destruction, and the barriers that separate their worlds. They then sent this Artifact down to one of the Earths below.'' The second, was known as the 'Artifact of Time' and took the form of a long rod with a red gem on the end. With this, the Humans could understand the concept of flowing time. They sent this Artifact down to one of the Earths below. With these two artifacts, Kamuii hoped that one of the Human races would be able to understand the power of their creators. Kamuii then personally created a way for the Humans to break the barrier that surrounds their world, so that they could ascend to the Pure Land. Four great pillars he called the 'Pillars of Creation'. In order for humanity to use these pillars to break the barrier, they would have to unite together, and collectively pour their conscious energy through the two Artifacts and into the pillars. And so, the Eons passed, and the Gods awaited the day that one of the Human races would be ready to enter the Pure Land and live alongside their Gods.